Revenge of the Loyal
by Wildfire1795
Summary: Mynx Rostetski was the only unclaimed girl at Camp half-blood. On a day trip to new york city with the Son of Hephaestus Leo Valdez , they are kiddnapped by Loyal servants of the destroyed Gaia and Mynx finds out the truth aboout her Heritage...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! First fan fiction so be cool ok, hoping to become an Author myself.**

**So don't crush my dreams too harshly **

**This is written after all the war business and stuff with Gaia so yes it will be quite boring at first but I'm hoping for a major story line soon!**

POV Mynx Rostetski

Hi all! Mariya Rostetski here, but for all you guys who thinks my name sucks?

Well just call me Mynx.

So who I am you ask? I'm Mariya Rostetski I'm 16 years old and I'm from London England. That's right I'm not from America but I'll explain that all later. I'm also the only unclaimed demi-god at camp half-blood. I'm normal height I'm way to thin to have any shape. I have waist long black hair with chocolate brown coloured eyes and mocha soft skin, not attractive at all.

Now back to reality (Or what's left of it)

Sometimes you'd think 'What could go wrong on your first date?' Usually it's the basic, 'not turning up' or 'the diner's food was rank' but in our case, I mean Leo Valdez and myself. What else could we do when vengeful Empousai and Cyclops's ruined our date? Well the only thing for it… Run.

I'll start at the beginning,

It was winter break when the campers decided whether they would stay on at Camp half blood or leave for the holidays, as I had no family currently alive I signed the form saying that I would be staying at camp half blood again.

"Hey Mynx!" I looked up and saw Travis Stoll and Connor his twin brother step through the cabin towards me. "We need your form" I nodded and handed the form to them so that the cleaning harpies wouldn't eat me. "Staying again huh?" Connor asked raising his eyebrow I nodded again. "One day Mynx we'll make you crack a smile!" Travis said grinning broadly and he clipped a green peg that read 'Rob me' to the shirt of the younger Hermes camper who sadly began to get numerous thefts from his pockets. I'm in this cabin for one reason only; I'm the only unclaimed child in this whole camp. And I've been here nearly a year now I guessed because I wasn't worth the fuss, my dad just didn't see a reason to bother. I stood and grabbed my backpack and my sword _Fatum_ that was Latin for 'Fate' great thing about my sword was that it shrunk neatly in a pocket-knife which I tucked in the pocket of my green camouflage pants. The knife itself was useless but to open tin cans and door locks. The Stoll brothers would never get me to smile, I wasn't shy, don't get me wrong but I wasn't a humorous person. But there was one boy who could he was waiting past the Golden Fleece, past Ladon the dragon by an American taxi waiting to go on our first trip to New York City.

And his name is Leo Valdez.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Thanks for the advice, first reviewer I have figured how to make it sound I a little better.**

**Second reviewer thanks for the support gladly appreciated.**

**Enjoy Chapter two!**

**POV Leo Valdez **

As she stepped down the hill, even Aphrodite would be jealous of how she looked in the hot summer sun.

Her waist long hair was tied in a pony tail that hung down her back so the short cut parts just hung there by her face, her chocolate brown eyes beamed when she spotted me which made me blush and try to smooth my curly black hair. She wore green camouflage pants and black strap top and black trainers. She looked rugged and yet beautiful.

"Hey Leo!" She cried smiling; she had mentioned before that I was the only one to make her smile, well what you expect? I am just that awesome. "Hiya!" She stood beside me and smiled, which I loved for the fact that when she did her eyes seemed to join in. "So what have you got planned devious one?" she chuckled pushing me towards the cab. "Well how about a trip to Manhattan?" Mynx chuckled and before you ask yes I gave her that nickname at first she hated it but since June she's become very fond of it and kept it, I mean whoa her name is pretty deep. Mariya? Way too mysterious for my liking. "Wow really?" She beamed, you see Mynx is from England London, She was sent here a year ago, she burst out of the canoe lake and Percy had to get her out. Whoever her godly parent was he seriously did not want to be known, "So we leaving now or are you going to keep staring at my face?" I shook myself out of a daze "What?-"C'mon flame boy get in the taxi" see what I mean?

We entered the cab and paid the $35.78 to Manhattan on Broadway there was a café that Percy once said sold the best food and was cheap. Hey I'm not rolling in the cash.

As the cab drove I pointed out all the landmarks Annabeth had drilled into my mind to tell Mynx as Annabeth had been very interested to have a London girl at camp. To which they could discuss the museums and landmarks or London, like the structure of the big ben or the London eye, which was supposed to a giant wheel the never stopped moving, pssh please I could build something better in my sleep.

After half an hour in the cab we stepped out on Broadway and stood outside Café on Broadway. "Wow Leo you really know how to impress a girl" I smirked at her sarcasm and pulled her arm "C'mon Mynx it will be fun!" She shook her head and entered the café, we sat by the window, I sat with my back to the window and Mynx sat across from me and opened the menu's "Hmm this is cheap?" Mynx frowned; I grinned and looked back at my menu. When Mynx frowns her nose screws up and looks cute against her pale face. But I didn't stare this time as she might catch me again.

"Right want do you want I'll go up and order" Suddenly Mynx froze and cursed in Greek under her breath grabbing my hand on the table if she hadn't suddenly cursed I might have blushed, "What's wrong?" I asked thinking she was pissed at me or id been stupid bringing her here. "No it's not that, do you have your belt?" I nodded confused, "Well then flame boy get working, we are surrounded".

**Naughty me leaving you with cliff-hanger but hey it had to be done!**

**Yes it was pretty short but typing through work and play so I'm trying my best YOLO!**

**No flames but do appreciate advice in all area's**

**Till next time chums!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!**

**How's the summer going?**

**Tell me in your reviews!**

**Alright time for fanfic enjoy!**

**POV Mynx**

Leo narrowed his brown eyes with confusion, waiting knowing that sudden movement like jumping up or pulling out his massive hammer could cause a problem for this cafe and for them. "Are you sure there after us?" Leo asked "I'm sure they are watching us" A Dracaenae stared me right in the eyes and sneered; her forked tongue slithered through her teeth. "Yep they are defiantly looking for you" Leo scoffed "Me?" I shivered "Well why would they be after me? I'm unclaimed." Leo gripped my hand and I stared at him in shock, "Mynx your worth ten claimed demi-gods" I smiled but looked behind his head the Dracaenae had gone. "She's gone" Leo sighed "Oh good" But I thought differently "They are surrounding us probably heading off the back" Leo sighed again still gripping my hand "Then what can we do?" "Well a son of Hephaestus without a plan?" I snickered, "Well were more makers than strategists" "Well this may come as a shock but I do" Leo faked a gasp of shock "Oh shh now listen" I relayed my plan to Leo, he didn't like it but we had no choice "What if it goes wrong?" I leant over the table and kissed his cheek and stood. A blush crept up his face from his neck, "I trust you." I walked to the door stuffing my hand into my pocket and pulled out Fatum, no mortals noticed thank gods. I stood on Broadway looking left and right waiting for the Dracaenae to approach "Well Mariya what an honour" I froze that was no Dracaenae I turned "Who-" What stood before me on the side walk was a girl her hair was jet back her eyes were a stunning amber her skin pale and transparent like glass but her smile read pure hatred, her shaggy donkey leg and the solid bronze leg though were less frightening than her eyes . "Well the mistress was right" "What mistress? And who are you?" The girl laughed quite horrifyingly "The names Lily just Lily" I lowered my sword "What do you want?" "We need a job and you're the one to do it" stared at her thinking how a girl with such evil eyes could need me to do a job? "I'll do nothing for you-"Mynx!" I turned and Leo was held by his arms by the Dracaenae I had seen outside the cafe. "LEO!" I turned to Lily "Let him go!" "Of course" She smiled a devious smile "Bt then where's the fun in that?" My first big mistake was my plan; my second was lowering my sword Lily leapt at me fags bared thankfully I was quick I rolled to the left and twisted pointing Fatum's gleaming bronze blade at her chest "Let. Leo. Go." Lily laughed pointing at Leo "You serve her and I will let him go" "Don't do it Mynx!" Leo groaned in anger the Dracaenae covered Leo's mouth but his eyes still read his words. I couldn't lose Leo and I lost everyone I knew but not Leo, not this time. "Decide child I have not got all day" Lily sneered as the Dracaenae with the other hand push her spear tip to Leo's throat. "I-I" I looked at Leo his eyes read that he wouldn't let me. But I had decided I would not lose him ever. "Let him go." I whispered clicking the little silver button on my sword until it shrunk to the pen knife I shoved it into my pocket. I raised my arms in surrender "Take me" I said softly "Well I suppose we have found your weakness a silly demi-god" Lily laughed even the Dracaenae hissed, Leo struggled against her. "Now!" Leo grabbed the Dracaenae's wrist his hand set on fire burning the Dracaenae she screeched and dropped him, "What-" I crouched low and kicked my legs into Lilly's she tumbled onto her back "Run!" Leo grabbed my hand and we ran down Broadway towards Central Park. "They wanted you" Leo puffed "I know" I heaved we reached Central Park when suddenly we stopped. "Erm Mynx where has everyone gone?" Leo questioned looking around; I did too and gasped everyone who we passed just now was gone even the horses that pulled the carriages "Someone is messing with us." "That someone is me" I pushed Leo behind me as Lily cutting us off the way we came while three giant men took the right and left "Cyclopes" Leo breathed "I don't like being tricked Mariya Rostetski I always catch my prey" "I won't let you take her" Leo yelled pulling out his hammer "Hmm Grolok?" The biggest Cyclops stepped forward grunting "Kill the boy" Lily smiled that devious grin , the Cyclops stepped forward he raised his club over his head "NO!" I screamed pushing thrusting my hand in the direction of the Cyclops's face, he froze his peeled skin turned ash grey and he tumbled to dust. Leo stood in a daze "Marvellous!" Lily clapped "That's just the ticket Mariya" I was frozen in shook, how did I do that? "Take them both Bump and you Denvo" The Cyclopes grew nearer and nearer but Leo turned to his brown eyes full of fear and pain. "What are you?" He whispered, my breath stopped Leo ... Was afraid of me. "A monster" I whimpered tears escaping "Tie them up!" Lily cried Leo looked down at the floor as they tied his wrists behind his back by the Cyclops as was mine. "Don't be sad young Mariya" Lily pouted mocking as she stroked my tears of my cheek. "We had to see if you were the one. But rejoice! You will be useful to the mistress" Something glinted in her eyes that made my eyelids droop slowly the last sentence I heard lily say changed my life forever "Besides what do you expect from a daughter of Thanatos."

**Well was that a shocker? I bet it was.**

**Was Leo afraid of Mynx? Is their friendship over?**

**Find out in the next chapter.**


End file.
